


Reconciliation for Washing Hands

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: Why they had to wash their hands after reconciling. This is short and quick just like how I imagine it being.





	Reconciliation for Washing Hands

When they finally kissed, Luisa felt the ball of anxiety and sadness spin even harder inside of herself. All the lying to herself and to Amelia, all the insecurity going back and forth between them for weeks, it had twisted around itself inside of her. She had barely been able to eat because of how it sat in her gut. But now finally, able to say what they mean and to kiss each other as they had both longed to do, she expected that ball to start to loosen. But here it was only tightening. It like her body couldn't believe that Amelia was there with her again. She felt this surge of desperate longing. She needed something more than words and kisses, to show her whole self that this was real. She needed an outlet for all this energy. 

She pulled away from Amelia and kissed her hands. Looking at her reassuringly she ran to the door and locked it. She bounced back just as quickly, and grasped Amelia's shoulders, Luisa's eyes full of intensity and intention, she gently backed her towards the dressing counter. She kissed Amelia again, but with even greater intensity, tongues plunge and teeth nipping. She unbuttoned the top part of Amelia's shirt and reached in under her bra, brushing her thumb over the nipple. Amelia gasped into her mouth. 

"Amelia, I've missed you so much," Luisa declares breathlessly, before plunging her fingers between Amelia's legs, stroking her lips and clit, before pressing her fingers inside. 

Amelia stops her cry in Luisa's shoulder, biting down, trying to find herself after the wave of pleasure that comes through her whole body. She too, reaches under Luisa's dress and into her folds, following the same rhythm and gesture. Luisa kisses her desperately, and with tears streaming down. 

As they thrust and rock against each other, they intermittently gasp out the thoughts that don't stop spinning in their heads, kissing between each, tears salting their lips. 

"I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!"

"I know, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Please don't leave me every again."

"I can't ever be away from you."

Just as quickly as this began, it reaches it's peak. Luisa first, crying out too loudly "Oh God Amelia..please!" And her body goes rigid but her mouth continues to sob and gasp as the orgasm shakes her from her sex up her torso, sending a sharp bolt through her knot of pain. 

Amelia follows, her face buried in Lusia's neck, desperately breathing in her scent, while she tries to ride her release without collapsing on the floor. 

They stand there holding each other for a very long time. Barely moving. Their heads on each others shoulders, their hands still under skirts, their other hand grasping on to shoulders holding on for dear life. They breathe raggedly, with whimpers and hiccups until slowly, very slowly, they are able to find some calm again. 


End file.
